Confederate Armed Forces
The Confederate Armed Forces, also known as the Confederate Military was the military arm of the Terran Confederacy. While not as corrupt as other Confederate institutions like the Council or Senate, the military was generally regarded as unreliable when it came to defending the colonies. It was willing to engage in morally questionable acts to satisfy its political masters.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook).McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. The majority of the Confederate military was stationed at Tarsonis. Many units were absorbed into the Terran Dominion after the fall of the Confederacy.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. History The armed forces were engaged regularly by the time of the Guild Wars. Victory in the Guild Wars secured Terran Confederate hegemony of the Koprulu Sector.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The forces suppressed the Rebellion of Korhal by bombarding Korhal with nuclear weapons; full-scale use of nuclear weapons on habitable worlds was subsequently banned. The forces continued to engage regularly with other colonial powers and pirate militias right up to the end of the 25th century.1998-05-29. Divided Factions. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. :Main article: StarCraft Episode I The zerg invasion of the sector was initially met with little very resistance. Conductive to prevailing political needs the military was dispatched to suppress knowledge of the aliens, notably on Chau SaraStarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. and Mar Sara.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. The arrival of the protoss Koprulu Expeditionary Force took the Confederacy aback; while the protoss were interested only in fighting the zerg, the protoss were automatically regarded as hostile by the Confederacy and fire upon. Following the loss of the Sara System, Confederate forces converged on Antiga Prime and laid siege to an uprising instigated by the Sons of Korhal. The rebels used psi-emitters to draw zerg to the planet and onto Confederate positions; while the Confederates were occupied the rebels broke out. Surviving Confederate forces evacuated to Halcyon as the protoss arrived to "purify" the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. The Confederate military's last known stand was the defense of Tarsonis against the Sons of Korhal, zerg, and protoss.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. As on Antiga Prime, the Sons of Korhal unleashed zerg on the Confederates via psi-emitters. The defenders were overwhelmed as the zerg arrived in their billions. The Confederates fought rebels, zerg, and protoss across the planet. As resistance collapsed units began deserting and defecting to the rebels. With the end of the Confederacy, the survivoring armed forces joined or were conscripted into the Dominion Armed Forces, while others set up resistance organizations''StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6., or joined Raynor's Raiders after being saved by Jim Raynor and Michael Liberty following the Battle of New Gettysburg.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Even after the , pockets of former Confederate military units still remained.2000-10-27. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Deception (in English). Map Archives: Deception. Command The military command structure for the Confederacy was based on TarsonisStarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Backwater Station (in English). 1998. though had branches on other planets.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. Known aspects include; *Confederate Command (general command) **Confederate High Command **Confederacy Marine Command Ground Units Confederate ground units, despite their different fields of expertise, all followed a similar set of doctrines. Among them was the need to keep their bases tight and efficient, the ingrained doctrine being that the smaller the area, the less terrain one has to guard. The result was often a crowded series of structures, with just enough room so that personnel and vehicles could move between them, the visual result akin to an anthill. Known ground units include; *Colonial Militia (numerous sub branches as per planet) *Confederate Army **Colonial Rangers *Confederate Armored Vehicle Corps (possibly non-canon) *Confederate Marine Corps **Confederacy Security Marines Special Forces The Confederacy maintained a number of special forces units, including: *Annihilators *Cerberus Program **Cerberus Recon Squad *Ghost Program *War Pigs Air/Space Units *Colonial Fleet **Confederate Air Force **Sector Patrol Intelligence/Espionage *Center for State Security *Confederate Intelligence Corps *Confederate Research and Development Division Squadrons The Confederacy featured a number of military wings called Squadrons. Squadrons were combined armed formations, integrating ground and space assets into a single unit, that enjoyed greater autonomy under the Confederate command structure. They were subordinate to the other branches. After the fall of the Confederacy, some of these Squadrons was absorbed into the Terran Dominion. Some of the Squadrons' fate have not be revealed since the downfall of the Confederacy.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Known Squadrons include; *Alpha Squadron *Cerberus Recon Squad *Delta Squadron *Epsilon Squadron *Gamma Squadron *Nova Squadron *Omega Squadron Other Forces *Confederate Millitary Police *Hammer Strike Force References Category: Terran Confederacy Category: Terran military organizations